


Listen to Your Mother

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Gen, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you have to say for yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge at LiveJournal's Castleland was to write a story in second person.

What do you have to say for yourself? Did you think that you could get away with murder? Did you think that nobody would remember that you threatened to kill your English teacher last week when you flunked that test? Yes, that's it, you just think that everyone pays just as little attention in English as you do. You should have listened to your mother, but no.

Did you think that police detective was stupid, just because she's pretty? Did you think she wouldn't notice that you couldn't remember what happened during the movie that was your so-called alibi? Even that consultant that she had with her could tell when you were making parts of the movie up, and he's not even a cop! Next time, if you're going to say you went to 'Heat Wave' when you're really off killing someone, make sure that you've actually seen 'Heat Wave.' The cops probably haven't even seen it, so they wouldn't know the difference. So then you'd be fine. But no, you didn't listen to your mother, did you?


End file.
